


Eres mio

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danno tu eres y siempre seras mio, mi mascota, mi amante, mi compañero y yo nunca te dejaré voluntariamente" dijo con autoridad."Nunca me dejes Steve y seré todo lo que quieras" dijo Danny antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Steve y esconder su rostro en el cuello del más alto.





	Eres mio

Danny y Steve estaban tomando un par de cervezas en las sillas gemelas viendo hacía el mar, después de tener un día muy ocupado y estresante. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, se levantaron y recogieron las botellas vacías.

"Gracias por este tiempo Steve"

"No hay de que Danno, ambos necesitábamos relajarnos después de un día de trabajo tan pesado como el de hoy"

"Si... estoy tan cansado" suspiro pesadamente "me iré yendo Steve, es un largo camino hasta mi apartamento"

"¿Porque no pasas aquí la Noche?"

"Umm... no es necesario, no quiero molestar"

"No es ninguna molestia amigo, quedate, estas muy agotado y dudo que puedas permanecer despierto por mucho tiempo"

"Eso es verdad" se quedo pensando un momento "tomare el sofá"

"¿No quieres la habitación de invitados?"

"No gracias, el sofá estará bien"

"De acuerdo descansa" Steve se movió para cerrar las puertas y ventas, mientras Danny se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar solo en boxers "Toma, una almohada y una sabana" 

"Gracias"

Danny se acostó y cuando su cabeza golpeo la almohada se durmió de inmediato, Steve subió rápidamente las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. Se encontraba duro solo por mirar a su amigo en ropa interior, ver toda su blanca piel con un ligero bronceado en sus brazos y acostado en su sofá en el piso de abajo, lo pone tan caliente.

Trato de ignorar su erección pero no funcionaba, así que se dio una ducha fría para bajar su excitación. Por un momento creyó que funcionaria porque su erección se apago y salio para acostarse en su cama, pero la imagen de Danny en boxers durmiendo en el piso de abajo lo volvió a endurecer.

Se dio por vencido y bajo las escaleras para ver a su amigo dormir y masturbarse mientras lo observaba, después de un rato, tocarse ya no era suficiente y empezó a tocar al rubio. Le acaricio y chupo los pezones, sus manos recorrían toda la extensión de piel que tenia delante de el.

Poco a poco le quito la ropa interior y pudo admirar la polla de su amigo, se la llevo a la boca sintiéndose feliz cuando sintió como se endurecía entre sus labios. Después colocó a Danny boca abajo, se puso lubricante y metió un dedo en la entrada del rubio, soltó un suspiro al sentir la calidez que rodeaba su dedo y lo empezó a preparar.

Cuando logro meter cuatro dedos, los saco y lubrico su polla. Se acomodo y la dirigió a la entrada de Danny, al principio batalló un poco pero se arriesgo empujando más fuerte logrando meter la cabeza de su polla causando un pequeño movimiento del más bajo.

"¿Danno?" Preguntó para ver si había despertado a su compañero, pero al ver que no se movía siguió adelante con coger a su amigo.

Continuo metiendo el resto de su pene en el culo de Danny, gimiendo levemente ante la estrechez de su amigo. Estaba asombrado de que su amigo no se haya despertado, porque el tiene el sueño muy ligero. Steve adivina que ha de estar muy cansado si la penetración no lo despertó, así que se empezó a mover lentamente para disfrutar más este momento.

Llegó un momento en el que necesitaba más velocidad y aumento el ritmo, podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estomago. Levantó las caderas de su amigo y agarro la polla de Danny para masturbar mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior, siguió moviendo su mano hasta que broto el semen del rubio y al sentir esas paredes internas apretarlo casi lo hicieron terminar. Salio de Danny y se acerco a su boca que estaba un poco abierta y se masturbo lanzando su corrida en la boca, viendo como el semen que logro meter era tragado.

Se tomo un par de minutos para descansar y luego limpio a su amigo de cualquier rastro de semen que pudiera ver, no pudo resistirse y separo las hermosas nalgas de Danny para ver su agujero rojo y usado. Sonrió alegremente y subió a su cuarto para por fin descansar.

En la mañana siguiente, cuando Danny se despertó sintió un poco de ardor en su culo y su boca pastosa. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. 

Estaba confundido respecto a su estado de desnudez, tal vez se quito sus boxers cuando estaba dormido. Regreso a la sala de estar y levanto su ropa interior para ponérsela.

"Oye Danno..... wow que agradable sorpresa" comento al ver a Danny agachado dejándole una maravillosa vista a ese culo impresionante "¿acaso estás tratando de provocarme?"

"No.. y-yo no... lo siento.." dijo Danny todo sonrojado ante la situación.

"Mmm... eres tan sexy" le dijo Steve mientras se iba acercando lentamente.

"¿Que haces Steve?" Pregunto retrocediendo a cada paso que Steve daba.

"Si querías llamar mi atención para que te viera como un posible pretendiente, solo tenias que decirlo"

"No es eso" dijo nervioso "yo no quiero eso"

"Entonces dime... ¿porque estas desnudo en mi casa, mostrándome tu hermoso agujero justamente cuando estoy buscándote?"

"No lo se" 

"Danno..." susurro Steve atrapando a su amigo en la pared "tu sabes que a mi me gustan los hombres..... y al verte desnudo y mostrando tu trasero de esa manera me provoca"

"Steve... no quiero provocarte... yo... yo me desperté así... tu sabes que no estoy interesado...."

"Lastima... ya has provocado al león... ahora te aguantas" y Steve beso a Danny.

Al principio Danny trato de separarse y luchar contra Steve, pero el moreno lo sujeto fuertemente contra la pared. El más alto voltio a Danny de cara contra la pared y se bajo sus pantalones para meter su polla sin preparación alguna dentro de Danny.

"Aahhh....." Steve le tapo la boca cuando grito "nnnggg..." quería moverse pero se quedo quieto.

"Shh.. Danno... " le susurro Steve en su oido "mmmhh.... sigues tan apretado, a pesar de haberte cogido anoche... nnnggg... te sientes tan bien.."

"E-espera.." dijo Danny en un sollozo "d-duele.."

"No te muevas" Steve agarro el lubricante y lo unto en la entrada de Danny para que todo fuera menos doloroso "mmmhh.... mucho mejor"

"Aahhh...."

Danny no sabia que pensar ante lo que sucedía, a pesar de que al principio no quería esto, ahora lo estaba disfrutando. Por el momento dejará pasar el que su amigo tubo sexo con el mientras dormía.

"AHHH... AAHHH.... AHHHH... S-STEVE... NNGGG...." Danny empezó a sentir un placer exquisito cada vez que Steve golpeaba su próstata "MÁ-MÁSS... NNNGG.... AAHHH...."

"V-VAMOS DANNO.... Termina para mi... vamos" 

Danny se tenso y disparo por toda la pared chorros y chorros de esperma, al mismo tiempo que sentía un liquido caliente en su interior y por un momento todo que en blanco. Cuando reacciono estaba acostado en el piso, con Steve entre sus piernas separando sus nalgas para ver como salia el esperma de su entrada.

"Danno... ¿estas bien?" 

El solo asintió pero no miro a su amigo por la vergüenza que sentía al haberse desmayado tras su orgasmo.

"Hey! Daniel mírame" Steve lo dijo con voz de mando y Su pene se contrajo ante la obediencia de Danny "muy bien, háblame, quiero saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza"

"Yo... ¿no lo se?" Danny se estremeció ante la mirada de Steve "se supone... se supone que no estoy interesado en los hombres pero... disfrute lo que paso entre nosotros" dijo en un susurro.

"Danno... perdóname que te obligue a hacer esto pero realmente me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, a tal grado que no soportaría verte pertenecer a alguien más que no sea yo, por lo tanto te hice mio"

"¿Tuyo?" Susurro Danny con esperanza "¿tu me quieres?" Pregunto feliz "¿R-realmente me qui-quieres, ahora se-seré tuyo?"

Steve miro con confusión a Danny, el esperaba que su compañero le gritara que el no es ninguna propiedad y que al obligarlo a tener sexo estaba mal. Sin embargo el estaba sorprendido de ver lo feliz que era Danny al saber que sería propiedad de Steve.

"Danno tu eres y siempre seras mio, mi mascota, mi amante, mi compañero y yo nunca te dejaré voluntariamente" dijo con autoridad.

"Nunca me dejes Steve y seré todo lo que quieras" dijo Danny antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Steve y esconder su rostro en el cuello del más alto.

Steve seguía confundido ante el comportamiento de Danny, el porque estaría tan feliz de pertenecer a alguien y de pronto todo hizo clic.

"Danno mírame" cuando el rubio cumplió el pregunto lo que ya se imaginaba "¿eres sumiso?"

"Umm... " Danny bajo el rostro sintiendo como se sonrojaba, Steve llevo sus dedos a su barbilla y levanto su rostro.

"No temas en decirme, no estaré enojado"

"Yo... si lo soy" 

"No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace saber eso" ambos estaban sonriendo "Danno ¿Es la primera vez que tienes sexo con un hombre?"

"Umm... si p-pero Rachel solía usar un consolador para cogerme"

"Entonces ella sabe que eres sumiso" dijo pensativa mente.

"Si... cuando nos casamos ella dijo que no le importaba eso, pero al pasar los años se empezó a molestar y alejarse de mi porque me gustan las caricias y ser abrazado en todo momento. Ella decía que era una carga molesta y necesitada de afecto y que se estaba cansando de eso, yo trate de cambiar y hacerme cargo de todo en la habitación y trate de no pedir afecto pero fracase... fui un inútil al creer que podríamos arreglar nuestro matrimonio... todavía soy un inútil que..."

"NO" dijo bruscamente Steve, interrumpiendo lo que diría Danny " no eres un inútil, no eres un fracaso. Tu eres alguien hermoso y perfecto ¿entiendes?"

"Si.." Danny estaba sonrojado ante la intensa mirada de Steve.

Steve lo miro en sus brazos, imaginando todo lo que le haría a SU Danno, el iba a corromper a ese magnifico ser de diferentes formas, lo llenara de placer hasta que el rubio suplique que se detenga.

"Entonces... ¿ahora te gustan los hombres?" Pregunto casualmente.

"Solo tu Steve" se sonrojo un poco más "me gusto lo que hicimos"

"Hmm ¿de verdad?"

"Si"

"Te parece que practiquemos un poco más"

"Si"

Steve sonrió y beso a Danny metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta y llevo sus dedos a la entrada de Danny para volver a cogerlo como sello de su amor.


End file.
